Naughtiness and Punishment
by FlamingHotHotDog
Summary: Harry and Hermione have some roleplaying bondage fun in the bedroom.


Hermione kneeled naked on the floor of the her room in the Weasley's home. Her face was firmly pressed against the carpet, a red ball gag strapped to her mouth. Leather straps bound her wrists behind her back, connected to cuffs around her ankles. Her knees propped up her firm buttocks, while a bar connected her ankle cuffs and spread her legs, exposing her naked asshole and clean shaven pussy to the cold air surrounding her. A vibrating enchanted bead lay deep inside both her holes, providing immeasurable pleasure, but also preventing her from finding any form of release. She constantly remained on the brink of release, only to be brought to a higher state of pleasure. A stream of nectar dripped down her thighs, most of it already dried and caked on her smooth skin.

She heard the dormitory door creak open, followed by the telltale footsteps of her master slowly drawing nearer.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we, slut?"

Slut helplessly mewled and squirmed in her bonds.

Her master strolled in front of her and kneeled down to whisper into her ear.

"You've been in this position for hours, I think it's time I rewarded you, don't you think, slut?"

She continued to moan through the gag, her eyes slowly rolling up to her head.

Her master smiled, then slowly rose. He unbuckled his belt and lowered his trousers before pulling out a penis of respectable size. He then lifted Hermione so that she balanced on her feet and buttocks and her face was level with his cock. Having been at the mercy of the vibrating beads inside her for hours, she couldn't balance properly.

Master made sure to steady her with a hand on her shoulder while he pulled out his wand and quietly cast a spell on her " _Silencio"_ then unbuckled her ball gag and tossing both wand and gag aside. He placed both hands behind her head before guiding her head down 4 inches of cock, about half of his length.

Slut gagged and choked on the thick slab meat when it hit the back of her throat, tears and ruined makeup alike running down her cheeks.

"Here it comes, whore, drink it all, or you'll be punished." Master said.

Whore shuddered. She did not want to be punished.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a stream of warm, salty liquid gushing down her gullet and into her stomach. She moaned around his cock, aroused not only by the beads in her holes, but also by the thought of drinking Master's holy liquid.

When he was halfway done, Master suddenly jerked her head back and pulled out his cock. The heavy stream of piss sprayed into Whore's mouth, sloshing around her mouth before inevitably splashing out. Hermione, still shocked from her master's sudden action, made the mistake of lifting her head up to attempt to meet his sea green eyes. The piss sprayed all over her naked breasts and toned stomach, quickly dripping down to her bound thighs and into her pussy. In her effort to quickly readjust her mouth, she got her face and hair soaked with her master's piss before finally catching the last few drops.

"Oh no," Master smirked as he gazed down at his slut, "Slut's been naughty, hasn't she. Master told her to drink all of his piss, but she _didn't._ Slut thinks she doesn't have to listen to Master anymore. Slut doesn't want to _obey_ anymore."

Hermione vigorously shook her head and begged for forgiveness, but the previous Silencio charm prevented her from doing so. Master heard nothing from her, saw only the naughty slut that didn't follow his orders.

"Now, for your punishment…" Master pulled out his wand and canceled the silencing charm, " _Muffliato._ There. Now we no longer have to worry about the others hearing us."

However much she feared the sadistic grin her master was currently wearing, Whore was secretly excited at the prospect of a punishment. Her nector dripped slightly faster down her thighs as she anticipated what was to come.

Master carefully waved his wand in an intricate pattern before pronouncing an incantation unfamiliar to her. The instant he finished the spell, Hermione felt her skin light on fire. Every slight breeze or graze, previously undetectable, caused her nerves to violently react to extreme pain and pleasure. The beads in her ass and pussy continued to vibrate as well as prevent her from climaxing, assaulting her with inhuman levels of pain and pleasure while simultaneously blocking her orgasm.

A smirk graced Master's features as he watched his slut react to his new spell. She currently lay in the position she was originally in when he came in, squirming and squealing at her treatment. He had found the spell in an old text in the Hogwarts library called _Magick Moste Evil_. It was originally used as a torture technique, amplifying the unfortunate victim's pain sensors a hundred fold, causing even the lightest of touches to feel like a serrated bullet. He had repurposed it to cause pain as well as pleasure, to make it more suitable for the nightly _games_ he had with Hermione.

Master walked to the other side of the room and pulled out a drawer full of sex toys. He took a flogger and walked back to Hermione, still pathetically moaning her heart out. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, "You didn't think that was all, did you?"

Slut barely heard him. She felt like she was lost between Heaven and Hell. She didn't think it was possible for this punishment to get even better or worse. She was wrong. Dead wrong. This was brutally proven to her when she felt her buttocks catch on fire.

 _SLAP… SLAP… SLAP…_

Her supple butt molded around the tip of the flogger leaving a deeper imprint every time it hit her. She felt like she was bathed in holy flames. The beads, the flogging, and the spell worked together to give her sensations that ascended far beyond her comprehension. It could've been 10 minutes it could've been 10 millenia. Whore no longer cared. After an indefinite amount of time, she could feel this feeling slowly building up. And then it peaked, breaking the enhantment on the beads in her holes and allowing her the greatest climax she had ever felt. She screamed in pain and pleasure as the orgasm rocked her world. White and black flashed before her eyes, and then she saw nothing.

Master smiled down at the unconscious form of his slave, his whore, his pet, as he slowly undid her bonds and carried her to bed. As he tucked her in, he whispered, "Sweet dreams, Hermione," and then walked away and carefully closed the door behind him.


End file.
